brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Survival
The objective of this mode is to survive hordes of NPC zombies, slaying them as fast as safely possible, starting from the wave 1 until the final wave. A maximum of six players per room may play in this mode, and the number of total waves is selectable and varies with difficulties. As the waves progress, the difficulty of the incoming zombies increases. A timer is displayed on the top centre of the screen, which counts down from a time depending on the wave and difficulty. If all zombies have not been defeated during that time limit, Zombie Rage will activate, which doubles the attack power of the zombies, speeds up their movement and makes them glow in red. If a teammate dies, after a few seconds, he/she can be revived with a revive move. Players can also revive themselves by waiting a long period of time for a blue bar to slowly fill their health bar. After initiating the revival, it will take a few seconds of time, during which the player can change his/her class. After this the player will respawn with low health and without spawn invulnerability. The game is lost only when all the players are down at the same time. Subwaves Each wave consists of several subwaves. At the beginning of each subwave new zombies will spawn at random spawning points of the map. The next subwave will appear after enough many (usually all) of the zombies of the previous subwave have been slain, or the maximum time to finish the earlier subwave has passed. The zombies spawned at every subwave are preset, that is, they only depend on the difficulty level and the wave and subwave numbers. However, a zombie spawned can be specified to be of a random zombie type that is worth a certain number of points ("slays"). Rewards After finishing a wave, the team is given a number of stars ranging from one to four, depending on how much time was left. Four stars is given when the time left is greater than the preset target time for the wave. Having a little less time left is rewarded with three stars, and having only little time left is rewarded with two stars. Only one star is given when the team has ran out of time. If the whole round is won, the total number of stars received, the difficulty level and the number of waves will affect the amount of EXP and BP rewarded to the whole team. The EXP rewarded to the team also increases as the total playing time increases. Personal amounts of EXP and BP rewarded also depend on the three personal statistics (damage, revives and slays) and the Grand medals earned. When a round of Zombie Survival is won, the players will also receive a random Victory Bonus: a Lucky Key of any color or 100 or 200 BP. Getting a Blue Key is possible only on the hard difficulty level. Tips *Try to pile the zombies and keep them in the piles. That way, you can repeatedly damage all the zombies in a pile at the same time, which multiplies your dps with the number of zombies in the pile. Moreover, by constantly attacking all of the zombies in the pile, you can make them unable to attack any player. *A rocker with the Electric Emission and Electric Carpet attacks is usually the best choice for Zombie Survival matches. Such a rocker can easily pile zombies and keep them piled using primary attacks, secondary attacks and special attacks, which all have a big area of effect, and none of which scatter zombies around or even throw them into the air (except for the fifth primary attack strike, which can be skipped). Electric Carpet is the only special attack which does not move its victims, and it actually stops their movement. Moreover, it has the widest area of effect and also has a short duration. Electric Emission stops its victims too, and can be used faster and from greater range than Electric Carpet, although with much less damage. *A blitzer or a boxer with the Swing Down move can take down Flatfeet and Skull Rocks down easier than rockers because they can keep throwing those enemies into the air. However that ability can turn to be a problem when taking down those zombies with several players at the same time—the zombies can fly so high the players cannot reach them for a while, and the zombies can also get a chance to attack if they fly too far horizontally. *Learn the behaviour and weaknesses of each NPC zombie type (this wiki can help you a lot). *Especially in the case of zombies without ranged attacks, most of the time to finish a subwave tends to go in to the zombies walking to their random target players. The most efficient trick to minimize this waste of time is to play in a small map, like City Hall Station. Players can also decide to just stand on the same spot in the middle of the map, waiting the zombies to walk to them. This safely minimizes the maximum distance walked by any zombie and the zombies also get piled very easily. If instead, the players decide to scatter around to get to attack the zombies earlier, they have to be careful not to let any zombies pass them, or those zombies will walk an even longer distance, and will likely be the last zombies left in the subwave. *In the case of zombies with ranged attacks, it is usually fastest for the players to scatter and rush to attack these zombies. However, when there are less than three players, it is often faster to hide behind a corner (every player to the same spot) and make all the ranged zombies walk to the players. *Take all the team boosts from kiosks as soon as they appear, until a Super strong appears in some kiosk. After that, save the Super strong for the next encounter with Flatfeet and/or Skull Rocks (on medium and hard difficulty levels, there are this kind of encounters every wave after the first waves). While Super strongs can help at other times as well, and the other team boosts can be helpful too, a Super strong when fighting Flatfeet and Skull Rocks gives easily the most significant boost to the progress while also efficiently reducing the risk of losing the game. *Avoid hitting a kiosk containing a Super strong accidentally, and never purposely pre-weaken those kiosks, as there will likely be a few accidental hits on the kiosk before the Super strong is needed (despite the players trying to be careful). *You should be careful when using items—all but poison and jelly easily cause extra trouble. While boxes can help when escaping death, they make zombies instantly run into random directions, making them scatter and hard to catch for a while. Also hand bombs scatter zombies, but unlike boxes, hand bombs also throw zombies into the air and can free zombies from teammates' control more easily. However, a skilled player can successfully use hand bombs to finish off groups of weak enemies or to throw single zombies into rather distant piles. Cloaking with chameleon makes all the zombies following you to stop moving for a while and then change their target to another random player. This and telephone usage makes zombies run greater distances around the map. It can be smart to get rid off useless and troublesome items between waves or in other safe situations. See also *Category:NPC Zombies Category:Game Modes